dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Arelle, the Brawling Bolt
Arelle, the Brawling Bolt, is a Plasma Sentinel from Cryos. She is revolves around raw offenses and the incapacitation of enemies through constant stuns. Revelation Arelle was made up during Prismod's time playing the beta of Darkspore, he noticed that all the plasma heroes were all rock monsters. So he attempted to create a unique hero, different from the official plasma heroes. Weapons Arelle's weapon part is her forearm and hand, which once belonged to a mighty hero of the cyber genesis. Base Stats Lore Having been born into poverty and placed into an orphanage at an early age, Arelle had a rough and bleak start. Despite these setbacks, she asserted herself well among the other children; she was strong, even for a member of her species, making it possible to overpower any of the orphans. For 13 years she remained at that squalid institution, most parents who wanted a child were repelled by her arrogent, egotistical, selfish, and cocky attitude. One day, a now teenage Arelle was dumping a small child's face into the sewage bucket as usual; then someone stood up to her. When the martyr of the orphans persisted against the dangerous ruffian girl, he soon met his demise at the powerful, bone-shattering punches of Arelle. With the unfortunate death of this child, the nuns realized they had to get rid of this adolescent; she was now becoming a serious problem no matter how much faith in Spode they attempted to fill her with. A few weeks later, the nuns put their plan into action. It was Arelle's 16th birthday and they intended to give her a special surprise. Upon being led outside blindfolded, the nuns quickly ran back inside the orphanage and barricaded to door with solid wood planks. Arelle's temper flared up and immediately she pounded on the doors with all her might. She was now on her own. Over the next 5 years, the young Feroxisapien lived as a homeless thief, mugger, and a street fighter. Her success in crime would all come crashing down when she went up against a being far too powerful for her; Zrin the Sun-Fist. After she had made a hasty robbery and aquired quite the loot, the thief bumped into the recently transfected Zrin. Seeing the large sack of spucks she had, Zrin tried to intimidate her into relinquishing the sack with his fiery left hand; she was not at all afraid and instead actually holding her ground. When he insulted her with a very offensive racial slur, Arelle flew into a frenzy with rage. He didn't even receive a scratch, and in response to her feeble attack grappled her right arm with his sun-fist, searing off her flesh as he tore off the arm from finger to shoulder with little to no effort. She fell to the ground crying in unbearable shock and blood loss, quickly Arelle slipped into a coma. Several months later she awoke, and staring her in the face was a giant armored being; this was Crogenitor Ptyron. Before she could ask any questions, Ptyron told her to look at her right hand. From shoulder to fingertip was a gigantic bionic arm; Ptyron then told the still weakened criminal that it once belonged to a legendary hero of the Cyber genesis, who died saving Infinity long before Arelle was even born. Before the giant could stop her, Arelle tried to stand up from the bed, only to fall over due to the cumbersome weight of the arm. It would take 2 years of physical therapy, plasma transefction, anaerobic exercises, and genetic steroids for Ptyron to mold Arelle into an electric warrior capable of even giving Zrin a run for his money. Once he felt she was ready for combat, Ptyron ran his first combat test on Arelle. Upon entering the metal room, Arelle witnessed another door open and lumbering out of the darkness was a reconstructionist; a powerful darkspore lieutenant. During a long and hard battle, Arelle gained the upper hand after destroying the robotic monstrosity's right fist by punching it, and tore off it's damage repairing left drill arm. Based on the damage she dealt and the efficient stun capabilities of her bio-electricity, Arelle was almost immediately sent into the field. As she tore through the hordes with raw power that made even the Corruptor somewhat worried, the Brawling Bolt wondered if she would ever stop enjoying the neverending carnage. Appearance A humanoid female standing slightly above Zrin's height who wears an armored tunic. The entire right arm is mechanical and possesses an oversized forearm and hand, with drills for fingers (while idle, Arelle fiddles around with her hand, revealing the movable joints in the fingers). One antenna is shorter after Zrin tore part of it off. She has a blue vein pattern across her orange skin, this is due to the plasma within her body. Her hair is spiky and goes down to her shoulders. Arelle has Magnos Alpha's hands and feet. Abilities Basic Attack: "Drill Punch" Range: 3 meters Cooldown: .5 seconds Cast Type: Instant "Jabs the enemy with the right hand first, dealing 8-15 physical damage. After that punches with the left, dealing the same damage, but with a 25% chance to shock the enemy for 2 seconds. On the final third strike, Arelle uppercuts with her right hand, dealing 15-25 physical damage. The third strike also will crit every 10 seconds." Unique Ability: "Electron Charge" Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Insant Power Cost: 15 "Arelle charges to the target point, shoving enemies out of her way, dealing 21-42 physical damage. After the shove, enemies are shocked for 2 seconds." Squad Ability: "Overload" Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 23 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 "Arelle sends out an electrical AoE explosion. Deals 40-55 energy damage. After the cast of the explosion, however, Arelle falls asleep for 7 seconds." Modifiers *'Automaton's Modifier: Overload also deals energy vulnerability of 15% and knocks back enemies by 3 meters.' *'Tarquinius's Modifier: Overload deals 50-75 energy damage, but has a 5 meter range and the caster falls asleep for 10 seconds.' Passive Ability: "Temper" "Each critical hit landed on Arelle increases her damage by 10%. The damage increase can stack up to 5 times and last for 5 seconds." Overdrive "Arelle now gains a 20% increase in damage per critical hit, and the damage increase can be stacked up to 7 times and last for 9 seconds." Variant Abilities: Alpha - Webbed Lightning Beta - Flame Surge Gamma - Electron Sphere Delta - Meteor Strike Trivia *Originally Arelle wore human clothing, but this was later changed. *If Arelle was an official hero, she would be one of the fastest sentinels (moving at a slightly faster pace than Orion at full health). At the same time though she'd have fairly low health for a sentinel, at only 300 in the Alpha Variant without stat enhancements. *Arelle's vocalizations are similar to the gibberish of Warrior-philosophy empires from Spore, but with a female voice instead of a male one and is less gutteral. *Her last name is Vanzetti. *Zrin may be Arelle's enemy, but the two actually share a bit in common. Both were criminals, both have a special hand, both were saved by Ptyron as they were dying, and both are plasma sentinels. Gallery CRE Arelle, the Brawling Bolt-0da10630 ful.png CRE Arelle, the Brawling Bolt-0da1062e ful.png CRE Arelle, the Brawling Bolt-0da1062d ful.png CRE Arelle, the Brawling Bolt-0da10632 ful.png CRE Arelle, the Brawling Bolt-0da10631 ful.png CRE Arelle, the Brawling Bolt-0da1062c ful.png Category:Heroes Category:Plasma Category:Sentinels Category:Cryos Category:Darkspore